1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relates to a flat panel display which can compensate for a thickness difference between sealants and/or enhance instrument intensity.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of information and communication industries, displays are rapidly increasing in use. Displays which can meet the requirements of low power consumption, light-weight, thin size, and high resolution are in demand. To meet such demands, liquid crystal displays or displays using organic light emitting characteristics have been developed.
In general, in flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCD) and organic light emitting diode displays (OLED), a light emitting region is formed between two substrates opposite (or facing) each other, and a sealant is applied outside of the light emitting region to bond the two substrates and seal the light emitting region, thereby protecting the light emitting region against external moisture, oxygen, etc.
The process of applying the sealant is to apply a sealant composed of a thermosetting resin into a desired pattern, and a dispenser printing method or a screen printing method is usually employed for this process.
The dispenser printing method involves filling a dispenser with a sealant and applying a set or predetermined pressure to form a seal pattern with a desired width and thickness.